


On the Origin of Kadan's Fist

by Zycros



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zycros/pseuds/Zycros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend speaks of the time when the Inquisitor and his paramour accidentally made a landmark for lovers at the Storm Coast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Origin of Kadan's Fist

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot grammar. Please forgives.

**On the origin of Kadan’s Fist**

_One of the places forever changed by the rise of Inquisitor Lavellan is a nondescript island off the shores of the Storm Coast. Here in the land of raging seas and ceaseless rain, is a landmark known simply as ‘The Fist’, where lovers go to pledge their loyalty to one another. Orlesians who first hear of this place are always scandalized. As one noblewoman puts it, ‘What a name! Do Fereldan lovers pledge violence against each other? That is hardly the sort of relationship etiquette one discusses, and before marriage too! Scandalous!’_

_This particular island is accessible only by water, as it is surrounded on all sides by the aforementioned seas, though until very recently it was only for Inquisition-approved lovers, as the ships required all belonged indisputably to the Inquisition. The port lies at the end of a reclaimed red templars’ stronghold, and the journey to it is a perilous ones that takes lovers through craggy shores that plunge steeply into the bathwater of many a corpses._

_Before it was named thus, the island was known simply as Dragon’s Island, for it was the lair of the notorious Visnomer the Stormender. Many giants have met their end there and about the Storm Coast, for Visnomer was known to be particularly vicious to giants. Its ceaseless roaming of the Storm Coast however, meant that it was almost as dangerous on land as it was in its seas._

_The name was bestowed a year after the formation of the Inquisition. It happened thus:_

_The paramour of the Inquisitor was said to be a giant of a man, as much giant as he was Qunari. Some said he must have been born with giant-blood, for he sought judgement against the dragons and found exhilaration in vanquishing them in a way that could only be called vengeful. Whether the Inquisitor became the Dragonslayer for his paramour or became his paramour because of his dragonslaying, is a question that surely only His Worship can answer._

_However it came about, what was known was that up until that point in time, they had slayed as many as six dragons in Thedas. Many celebrations and feast-day had come about from their deeds, and it was said that the days of the remaining dragons, four of which was known, were duly numbered._

_Thus, it came as a surprise to all of the Inquisition when the Inquisitor’s paramour were to disappear one faithful day, leaving only a note that said ‘Word of D at Coast/ horns up/ b back soon!’_

_This mangled piece of literature threw all of Skyhold into chaos, as mercenary groups and Seekers alike threw themselves onto training dummies with valour, crushing many strawmen in honour of this man’s foolhardiness. The Commanders of the Inquisition set about to stop the Inquisitor, though whether they were stopping him from irrationality or mariticide is not known at this time._

_At length however, a full contingent of the best warriors of Skyhold marched upon the Storm Coast, with the Inquisitor himself at the helm. They travelled for weeks without rest, relentlessly pursuing the Inquisitor’s giant through snowy mountains and desolate ravines so that the Inquisitor may personally slay his paramour before the dragon does. They tailed him faithfully, fitfully, yet much to their despair, remained always a step behind the Qunari._

_Their trail ended at the red templars’ stronghold on the Storm Coast, in the ruins where to this day many paths remain sealed. Some say it is because there remains still red lyrium in its depths, while others claimed that in his fury, the Inquisitor simply flung the red templars’ into the water-washed depths of the ruins and sealed them away, refusing them even the honour of dying by the Inquisition’s blade._

_Whatever the case may be, we know only that the Inquisitor arrived at Dragon’s Island with his closest companions, furious and ready to face either his fallen lover or to aid him in vanquishing the Stormender. But alas! His paramour was nowhere to be found._

_With his companions in tow, he searched the island tirelessly for days, for though it was not particularly large, it was fraught with perilous cliffs made especially so by the damp. The Inquisitor was first-up at Sunrise, the one who sought all day for horns pointed up, and would not rest until Sundown. His pallet was wasted away not by sleep but by the fitful worrying of a body. Of the dragon they see neither scale nor tail, and not once in all those days did the dragon cried out for or from his nest amongst the peaks._

_Legend puts it that a week later, the Inquisitor found the cliff that today lovers scale in order to make their vows from its peak. At the base of this cliff he found a fault in the stone that led to a cave, and there in its depths, surrounded by furs and logfire, was his paramour._

_Their exchange went thus:_

_Taurus (joyfully) :_

_An hour before the worshipp’d sun/_  
_peer forth from the golden head of the cave entrance--_

 _Inquisitor (angrily) :_  
_Save it, you fucker._

_Exeunt Taurus, by fist. Exeunt Inquisitor, with Taurus as burden. End scene._

_And so, the cliffs were thereafter bestowed the name of Kadan’s Fist by tales spoken and perpetuated at the Tavern’s Rest, at first in jest, then in song, and at last in legend._

_T_ _hus it became known to the common man that the Inquisitor’s lover slew Visnomer for His Worship, so that they may be joined in the ways of his people, but having somehow misplaced his way back to mainland, was then marooned on the island with but Elfroot and Dragonflesh for sustenance until he was whisked away to safety by the force of his Kadan’s fist._

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
